The present invention refers to a roulette of a new type including two bowls coaxial to each other and rotating around the same axis and two balls, each of which rolls around one of the bowls: on each bowl are engraved data referring to an independent event to increase the amount of possible combinations. Furthermore, the present invention refers to a new gambling game providing for the use of said improved roulette.
It is well known that the word xe2x80x9croulettexe2x80x9d refers both to a gambling game played by rolling a small ball around a shallow bowl with an inner disk revolving in the opposite direction and provided with a plurality of numbered compartments wherein the ball comes to rest, and to the above described gambling apparatus (shallow bowl, ball, and so on).
The already known roulettes provide for 37 or 38 numbered compartments, 36 of which provide (or could provide) for winning combinations for the players. The rules providing the ratio between each winning combination and the bet(s) of the winning player(s) are already known.
An object of the present invention is to increase the amount of possible combinations by combining two events independent to each other. A further object of the present invention is to realize an improved roulette which includes two independent bowls rotating around the same axis and two balls, on each of said bowls being engraved data referring to one of said independent events.
Furthermore, an object of the present invention is a new gambling game providing for the use of said improved roulette.